


Dream Torture

by welcometotherealworld



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but it is kinda brutal, i was gonna put graphic violence but its more mentionned than anything
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotherealworld/pseuds/welcometotherealworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme on ne peut mourir dans les rêves, la torture sous sommeil devient une technique très intéressante pour les compagnies à la recherche d'informations. Et en ce qui concerne les secrets bureaucratiques, Arthur représente une mine d'or. Insulté, menacé, agressé, Arthur est prisonnier du monde des rêves, et sa douleur paraît sans fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La douleur est dans l'esprit

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Ça me motiverait à écrire la suite...  
> Je ne compte pas traduire en anglais : pour les dialogues, ça va, mais la description c'est trop difficile. Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il y aura quelques fans francophones qui apprécieront!

Arthur ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Des jours, des semaines peut-être. Le temps passait sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Il n'y avait que la douleur désormais, brûlant à vif chaque centimètre de sa peau. Enchaîné à cette table métallique, ayant déjà l'impression d'être un cadavre sur le point de recevoir son autopsie, Arthur observait le plafond, le regard vide. Les larmes avaient laissé une trace sèche allant du coin de son œil et disparaissant près de son oreille. Il ne voulait pas se convaincre qu'il avait touché le fond, que la douleur ne pouvait plus se surpasser : il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception.

L'interrogatoire avait commencé avec douceur. Quelques insultes et menaces qui ne firent pas broncher Arthur d'un poil. Le travail d'extracteur l'avait endurci et, avec les années d'expérience qu'il avait dans les poches, il allait lui falloir bien plus pour l'impressionner. Ses ravisseurs l'avaient vite compris, et leurs techniques d'intimidation furent aussitôt adaptées. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais autant hurlé de sa vie.

_Le tuer ne lui fera rien. Mais la douleur…_

_La douleur est dans l'esprit._

Les rêves avaient beau être un environnement sans risque (lorsqu'on s'en tenait à un nombre de niveaux raisonnables et de légers somnifères), mais la douleur demeurait extraordinairement réelle. Les questions avaient d'abord été ponctuées de coupures. Une lame aiguisée glissait sur sa peau, sur ses bras, son torse, ses jambes. La douleur aigue faisait frissonner Arthur, mais aucun mot, aucune plainte ne quitta ses lèvres. Devant son silence, on lui avait donc brisé les genoux. Le craquement (un horrible, _horrible_ craquement) résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles, et la douleur, bien que moins vive, ne cessait de se raviver au moindre mouvement. Dans la réalité, Arthur aurait pu la fuir, s'évanouir et ignorer toutes ces sensations effroyables, mais dans le rêve, il était prisonnier.

On lui demandait des secrets bureaucratiques, les états de finance d'un tel, les futures approches marketing d'un autre, les relations et les ententes entre deux compagnies… Arthur ne pouvait rien dévoiler, ne voulant pas offrir la satisfaction à ses agresseurs d'avoir réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il n'y avait pas que son orgueil sur la balance : sa propre vie était menacée dans le réel. Si les compagnies l'ayant engagé auparavant apprenaient qu'il avait partagé toutes ces informations confidentielles, il pouvait faire ses adieux aux quelques personnes lui tenant à cœur, s'il en avait le temps. Sa vie dépendait de son silence, et ce dernier ne lui attirait présentement que davantage de douleur.

Appréciant la réaction obtenue lorsqu'ils lui avaient cassé les genoux, les ravisseurs s'étaient appliqués à exploiter de fond en comble leur nouvelle technique. La deuxième journée, les doigts y avaient passé un à un, les jointures avaient été broyées. La journée suivante, ils s'étaient attaqué à son bras droit. On lui avait laissé quelques heures de répit, puis les bourreaux étaient venus réveiller la douleur de ses jambes. Le jeune homme avait éclaté en hurlements inhumains. La souffrance était insupportable, mais il devait à tout prix l'accepter, la tolérer jusqu'à ce que le rêve se termine de lui-même.

Pour vu qu'il ne s'agisse pas que d'un niveau parmi tant d'autres…

Arthur tourna la tête, une douleur aigue s'enflammant dans son cou alors que s'écrasait une plaie fraîche. Sans esquisser la moindre réaction, le jeune homme observa son totem sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Le dé truqué était en mille morceaux, éclaté d'un coup de marteau. Il avait perdu le seul objet le connectant à la réalité, mais être extracteur professionnel et bon architecte lui permettaient de reconnaître certains éléments de rêves. Le temps, son début imprécis, était toujours une preuve irréfutable de fausse réalité. Arthur n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de son enlèvement, la faim et le sommeil ne le torturaient pas, et la retenue de ses ravisseurs quant aux blessures mortelles lui prouvaient qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable, le lourd métal glissant contre le sol. Arthur tourna aussitôt la tête, ses muscles se tendant douloureusement malgré lui, se préparant déjà à de nouvelles tortures. Son principal bourreau, un homme à l'air incroyable dur, entra, suivi de deux gardes, vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds, qui tiraient un corps. Un vulgaire sac de tissu camouflait l'identité de l'invité. Arthur fronça les sourcils, sans trop comprendre cette mascarade. Il demeura silencieux, attendit que le bourreau prenne parole le premier.

– On a besoin de réponses, commença l'homme, son regard rivé sur Arthur.

Ce dernier serra les mâchoires, refusant de céder. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors que la douleur d'un vieux coup de poing se réveillait dans les muscles de son visage. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au corps traîné, n'arrivant pas à déterminer si la personne sous le sac était simplement inconsciente ou morte.

–  Tu te demandes qui c'est?

Arthur reporta son attention sur le bourreau. L'homme affichait un air vaguement satisfait.

– On a dû aller le chercher loin. Il est doué pour se cacher… le bâtard.

– De quoi tu parles? marmonna Arthur.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure fatigué, les cris l'ayant éraillée. L'homme sourit davantage.

– Je crois que tu sais exactement de qui on parle, répliqua-t-il. Réfléchis. Qui est la seule personne au monde que tu pourrais pas supporter de voir torturée?

Le cœur d'Arthur s'accéléra.

Eames.

Ils l'avaient trouvé.

Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui de l'équipe, Cobb, Yusuf, même Saito à la limite… mais Arthur avait la conviction qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Si quelqu'un leur avait donné du fil à retordre, c'était le maître dans l'art du déguisement et de la tromperie, c'était Eames. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient trouvé et comptaient utiliser sa souffrance pour faire parler Arthur. Mais le tout ne demeurait qu'un rêve. Comment avaient-ils…

– Tu te demandes comment on l'a trouvé? devina l'homme. Ça a pas été facile. Mais c'est pas ce qui nous intéresse présentement.

Il tira un fusil de son dos, puis désactiva la sécurité, le cliquetis de l'arme faisant chavirer le ventre d'Arthur. L'homme appuya le canon contre l'épaule d'Eames, de façon à ce que la balle traverse le bras complet. Arthur sentit la panique monter en lui. Il avait supporté les pires atrocités, les pires tortures, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Eames souffrir par sa faute. Le bourreau se tourna vers Arthur, satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu son attention.

– Alors? On se sent plus bavard aujourd'hui?

– ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! TOI ET TES PUTAINS DE GARDES! LAISSEZ-LE PARTIR!

L'homme secoua la tête, déçu de la réponse d'Arthur.

– Va falloir faire mieux, mon gars…

Le hurlement d'Arthur fut interrompit par un coup de feu. Le bourreau s'écroula au sol, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres gardes. Ceux-ci lâchèrent aussitôt Eames et pointèrent leurs armes vers la porte. Ils furent tués avant même de pouvoir appuyer sur la gâchette. Arthur tira contre ses liens, ignorant la douleur, ignorant la menace inconnue dans le couloir.

– Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mal? demanda le jeune homme, tout son corps se tendant vers Eames.

L'autre ne répondit pas, la tête baissée. Un autre coup de feu et le sac fut éclaboussé de rouge.

– EAMES!

Le faussaire traversa le pas de la porte, arme pointée devant lui. Un air sérieux assombrissait ses traits, et son expression s'alourdit en apercevant l'état d'Arthur. Ce dernier observa son ami avec incompréhension.

– Eames… qu'est-ce que tu…

– Je suis venu te sauver.

Dans son agitation, Arthur avait réveillé la douleur dans ses jambes, et les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. À bout de souffle, trop fatigué pour essayer de tirer la situation au clair, Arthur se détendit contre la table, secouant doucement la tête, le corps agité de sanglots silencieux.

– Tire-moi… s'il te plaît…

Eames leva le bras sans hésiter, pointant son arme directement vers Arthur.

– Désolé, chéri, marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées. Je te vois bientôt.

Arthur entendit le coup de feu, la balle traversa son crâne et tout devint noir.

 

*******

 

Il ouvrit les yeux, comme si cette torture infinie n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et Arthur se redressa brusquement, une douleur fantôme lui serrant les genoux. Ariane le rassura aussitôt.

– Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle avec calme. T'es sorti du rêve, c'est fini.

Autour d'eux, cinq corps. Cobb les surveillait avec attention, légèrement essoufflé. Tous étaient évanouis, visiblement assommés. Près d'un homme au visage particulièrement ensanglanté, Eames dormait.

– Qu'est-ce que… commença Arthur, perplexe.

– Tu as été enlevé par des ennemis de Saito, expliqua Ariane en détachant les fils reliant Arthur au PASIV. Ils voulaient connaître ce que tu savais.

– C'est Eames qui nous a avertis, poursuivit Cobb. On a tout lâché dès qu'on a su.

Le faussaire ouvrit les yeux au même moment. Son regard croisa celui d'Arthur, et le corps d'Eames sembla parcouru d'un choc électrique. Il arracha les fils à son bras et se précipita vers Arthur, une main tendue vers lui sans toutefois le toucher.

– Ça va? voulut-il s'assurer, inquiet.

Arthur hocha maladroitement la tête, encore en train de s'habituer au retour à cette réalité.

– Oui, balbutia-t-il.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils se réveillent, déclara Cobb.

– Aller où?

– Ariane et moi, on va les mener sur une fausse piste, répliqua Cobb. Et toi…

– Tu viens avec moi, enchaîna Eames. Dans un endroit où ils te trouveront jamais.

Il empoigna fermement le bras d'Arthur et l'attira en-dehors de la pièce, l'aidant à se frayer un chemin parmi les corps. Eames s'arrêta près de la porte avec lui, laissant Cobb et Ariane les dépasser, et il jeta un regard meurtrier aux criminels évanouis.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Arthur.

– On voulait seulement les mettre hors d'état de nuire, et espérer qu'ils apprennent la leçon, mais maintenant que j'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait… j'ai pas particulièrement envie de les laisser respirer.

Arthur secoua doucement la tête, faisant un pas vers la sortie en tâchant d'attirer Eames avec lui.

– Laisse leurs employeurs s'en occuper.

Dans le domaine du rêve et de l'extraction, les employeurs provenaient rarement de milieux respectables, et un échec pouvait donc entraîner des conséquences bien pénibles. Le regard d'Eames resta accroché sur un des hommes, le bourreau principal. Arthur remarqua la mâchoire d'Eames se serrer, la lueur noire dans ses yeux s'intensifiant un moment avant de disparaître. Il esquissa un sourire forcé en se tournant vers Arthur.

– Tu as probablement raison, céda-t-il en guidant son ami vers la sortie.

– Comme toujours.

– Bien sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

Eames l'avait aussitôt attiré dans un taxi, et les deux hommes n'avaient pas repris la parole, chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Arthur s'acclimatait tranquillement à la réalité, laissant son regard s'accrocher aux divers éléments du paysage. La tête lui tournait un peu, comme si Arthur n'était pas tout à fait sobre, mais le jeune homme ne s'en faisait pas : il avait été plongé dans un sommeil forcé pendant des jours et après tant d'immobilité, il était normal que son corps lui paraisse ankylosé.

Le véhicule avait quitté le quartier industriel et gagnait désormais le centre-ville. Prisonnier de l'heure de pointe, le taxi était immobilisé près d'un restaurant _fast-food_. Arthur observa la vitrine un moment avec envie, puis se tourna vers Eames.

– Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-il.

Le faussaire cligna les yeux et tourna la tête vers son ami. Il se redressa, soudainement ramené sur terre, et jeta un coup d'œil au compteur.

– Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il. On peut arrêter quelque part. On fera le reste à pied. Merci, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du chauffeur, lui tendant quelques billets avant de sortir de la voiture.

Eames contourna le taxi toujours prisonnier du trafic et rejoignit Arthur sur le trottoir. Il aperçut la devanture moche du restaurant et esquissa un mince sourire.

– Vraiment Arthur? Ton premier repas après ton enlèvement, et tu choisis ça?

– Je meurs de faim, répéta l'organisateur en s'avançant vers les arômes de friture. Depuis quand tu lèves le nez devant un burger? s'étonna-t-il en poussant la porte, jetant un regard confus à Eames par-dessus son épaule.

– Oh, je ne me plains pas, le rassura l'homme en le suivant. J'aurais simplement cru que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus… _chic_.

L'endroit sentait la graisse et le cholestérol, le décor était péniblement démodé et les employés ne pouvaient paraître plus blasés. Un seul regard aux banquettes de cuir suffisait pour comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas rencontré de détergent depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas le genre de restaurant qu'Arthur fréquentait. Dans des circonstances ordinaires, il aurait fallu le traîner de force à l'intérieur, mais aujourd'hui, après ces journées rêvées complètement épuisantes, les standards d'Arthur n'avaient plus grande importance.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

– On a le temps d'arrêter à un resto chic alors qu'on est en pleine fuite?

– Pas vraiment, admit Eames.

– Alors ça fera.

Arthur s'avança vers le comptoir, prit rapidement sa décision concernant son repas et demanda à ce que le plateau soit inondé de frites. Alors que l'employé lui marmonnait le prix de la commande, Eames se glissa entre Arthur et la main tendue du garçon pour y déposer de l'argent. Il décocha un vague sourire à son ami en apercevant sa mine choquée.

– Considère ça comme une carte de « prompt rétablissement », souffla Eames à voix basse.

– Je suis pas malade, répliqua Arthur.

Eames lui lança un regard soutenu avant de reculer d'un pas, secouant brièvement la tête lorsque l'employé lui demanda s'il prenait quelque chose. Arthur se tourna vers son ami en croisant les bras, ses sourcils de retour à leur habituel froncement.

– Tu crois que je suis souffrant? demanda Arthur alors que les cuisiniers s'activaient bruyamment derrière lui.

– Tu viens de traverser une épreuve difficile, je serais surpris que tu t'en sortes sans cicatrices, répondit Eames, évitant son regard en prétendant observer l'horrible murale du restaurant.

– C'est pas la première fois qu'on me torture, Monsieur Eames.

– Parce qu'on s'y habitue?

Arthur serra les dents.

La torture qu'il avait subie au cours des derniers jours n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait déjà eu droit, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi la situation différait : la douleur était fausse, le tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourquoi Eames en faisait-il soudainement tout un plat?

–  Tu sous-estimes mon endurance, marmonna Arthur en reportant son attention vers la cuisine, le regard sombre.

– Au contraire, chuchota la voix d'Eames derrière lui. Et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. C'est pas bon de tout prendre sur soi.

– Je trouve que je me débrouille plutôt bien, depuis tout ce temps.

Eames se contenta d'un « mmh » songeur pour toute réponse. Il ne retrouva sa langue qu'une fois installé à table, observant les frites d'Arthur sans vraiment les voir.

– J'imagine que je m'inquiète pour rien, finit-il par céder.

– Les rôles sont inversés, remarqua Arthur avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son burger.

Eames eut un rire silencieux. Il haussa les épaules, comme pour secouer les soucis qui le hantaient, et s'étira pour voler une frite à son ami. Il la goba avec un sourire moqueur, levant finalement les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Arthur.

Assis au milieu de ce décor démodé avec Eames à ses côtés, à déguster des frites salées qu'il allait regretter d'ici quelques heures, Arthur sentit la pression constante dans ses épaules se détendre et un soulagement incommensurable le submerger : il était sauvé.


End file.
